


Rosie’s Mum Has Got It Going On

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Scorpius is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day Scorpius plans to seduce Rosie’s mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosie’s Mum Has Got It Going On

“Where are you off to so early, Scorpius?”

Scorpius pauses with his hand hovering above the Floo and looks at his father. “I’m doing a favor for Rosie,” he says, not offering any more information because his father might be able to tell he’s plotting something he probably shouldn’t.

“Oh? It requires you to leave the house at seven in the morning on the first Saturday of your holiday?”

“Well, there’s no specific time, but I want to get started.”

“It’s not illegal, is it?”

“Father!” Scorpius makes a face because his father is deliberately being difficult.

“She’s a Weasley, son, and her mum is a scary genius. Forgive me for wanting to ensure that you’re not being pulled into mischief.”

“There’s nothing illegal at all.” Scorpius stares at his father. “Is that all? I’ll be home by dinner. By the way, I’m going to be doing several favors for Rosie this summer, so can we please avoid the inquisition every time I go to her house?”

“I still don’t know how a son of my mine ended up being best friends with a Weasley spawn,” his father mutters before waving his hand. “Go on. Just don’t do anything illegal and try to avoid falling for Rose. She might be tolerable, but you’d be in for heartache because she doesn’t see you in that way.”

Scorpius wishes he could just Apparate away from this conversation because he’s probably more embarrassed by it than his father is by initiating it. “Don’t worry, Father. Rose is my best friend. I don’t see her in any other way. Promise.”

Before his father can continue speaking, he tosses the Floo powder in and calls out his destination before stepping through. When he steps out the other side, he dusts himself off and looks around. It’s quiet, which is to be expected considering Mr. Weasley moved out during the start of last term, and Rose is spending the first month of summer holidays with him and Hugo traveling to a dragon colony that her uncle works for.

“Mrs. Weasley?” he calls out very softly. He doesn’t actually want her to hear him, after all, but he wants to be able to say he did call out. Scorpius can feel his pulse racing as he walks upstairs, hoping that Rosie’s mum is still on the same schedule for Saturday despite her husband and children not being home. He’s spent enough time over during the past six years that he knows she wakes at half-five, tidies up, does exercises, goes for a jog, then showers before starting the rest of her day. Fortunate for him, she’s a creature of habit, so he hopes he’s timed it right to catch her leaving the shower.

Last summer, he’d had his awakening. He’d seen her in a towel, and that had been it for him. He’s always had a bit of a crush on her, since she’s so smart and has never treated him like a child, but he hadn’t realized that he _wanted_ her until last summer. When Rosie told him about her father moving out, well, he’s ashamed to say that he’d been happy about the divorce because it presented him with an opportunity to show Rosie’s mum that he’s the man for her. He doesn’t hold much use for Divination, but he wants to believe it’s true that he’s destined to do amazing things the way it’s been predicted, and that there’s going to be an older witch at his side. Sure, Trelawney probably assumed it meant someone in a higher year than his, but he’d known immediately that it had to mean Rosie’s mum.

Scorpius quietly sneaks upstairs and smirks when he hears the shower running. Glancing down at himself, he makes a face. There’s no way he can seduce her if he’s wearing his formal wizarding clothes, but he’s seventeen now, so he can do magic without anyone alerting his parents. He tries to remember what the Muggle blokes look like in those magazines Rosie reads and titters over with her female friends. With a wave of his wand, he transforms his trousers into denim short pants that show off his legs, and he changes his shirt to something tighter that shows off the muscles he spent the last school year working hard to develop.

It’s impossible to see how it looks, so he has to trust that it’s going to help her see that he’s a man now and not some silly little boy. Besides, he’s promised Rosie that he’d come over to help do yard work since Hugo’s gone, and he knows from having mowed the lawn last year using the Muggle machine that it’s hard work. He’s dressed appropriately for doing that labor, so she can’t get suspicious. The shower turns off, and he quickly puts his wand into his pocket and waits.

He gives her enough time to leave her bathroom but not enough to dress before he knocks on her bedroom door. There’s the sound of movement then the door opens, and he has to resist pumping his fist in the air because his plan is working so far. Her hair is wet, and she’s got a tiny towel wrapped around her that does barely covers her breasts and just makes her legs look longer. He watches a droplet of water slide down her neck before giving her his best innocent look.

“Morning, Hermione,” he says, using her name because she’d told him he could call her that instead of Mrs. Weasley several years ago. It’s the first time he actually has, but he wants her to know he can be her equal even if he’s a little younger than her. Twenty-five years isn’t _that_ big a difference, after all. Besides, everyone has always told him he has an old soul and acts much older than his age.

“Scorpius, what are you doing here? Rose is spending the month with her father in Romania,” she says, like he isn’t aware of that already.

“I know. She asked me to take care of you while she’s gone. I’m here to do anything you need.” He tries not to stress the word ‘anything’ so she doesn’t get suspicious. “I know Hugo usually does yard work, so I came over to mow the lawn this morning. He showed me how to use that Muggle contraption last summer.”

“Yes, I remember.” She looks confused, but he’s pleased to note that her gaze has moved over him in a way that makes him think she’s noticed his new build. It took a lot of hard work and sweat to develop the muscles that he knows she likes, but it’s worth it because he isn’t scrawny any more. Even if he isn’t planning on seducing Rosie’s mum, he’s glad he got more focused on his health and finally started exercising with Rosie and Al at school.

“I’m sorry to bother you up here. I did call out when I arrived, but I guess you couldn’t hear me if you were in the shower.” He ducks his head and gives her a practiced sheepish smile. “I’ll just go outside and start the yard work.”

“You really don’t have to.” She looks flustered and she’s fiddling with her towel, which is actually making it rise higher on her thighs. Scorpius tries not to stare at the bare skin, but he’s seventeen, and he doesn’t have near as much self-control as he’d like. She clears her throat, making him snap his gaze up to look at her face. “I can use the mower myself, and I’ve got plenty of nephews and nieces who can help me around here if there’s ever a need. Rose shouldn’t have involved you.”

“She worries since Mr. Weasley left,” he tells her. “I’m already here, so I’ll go ahead and take care of it while you do other stuff. I’ll enjoy it, Hermione. I’d just be sitting at home reading and avoiding my father’s questions about my future, so you’re saving me.”

“She shouldn’t worry. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself without a husband.” She sighs. “You’re a very stubborn boy, Scorpius. If you insist on mowing, go ahead, but I’ll pay you for it.”

“I don’t need galleons.” He laughs before reached out to rub his thumb over one of the water droplets on her collar bone. “I’m also not a boy anymore.” He winks at her before rushing away before she could either try to send him home or hex him for touching her without permission.

Phase one of his plan seems to have gone well. He has to mow now and try to appeal to her baser desires by making sure to get sweaty and show off his physical form. One of the books he read about seduction said it is always best to make your intent known, which he thinks he’s managed, and then to make yourself physically appealing so that the person you’re seducing thinks about sex when looking at you. He knows that seeing Rosie’s mum in a towel definitely made him think about sex, so he hopes that the Muggle clothes he’s wearing help make her think of it.

There is a large yard at Rosie’s house. Scorpius hadn’t realized how large until he’s been mowing for at least an hour and is not even halfway finished. His shirt is sticky with sweat, his hair is damp with it, and he’s not sure how Muggles wear denim short pants without chafing because he’s pretty sure he’s developing a rash at his crotch from how uncomfortable they are. He stops the mower machine and pulls his shirt off, using it to wipe his face and hair before tucking the end into his back pocket. He’s about to start the mower again when he notices movement out of the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he sees one of the curtains twitching, and he grins as he starts mowing again because he thinks maybe Rosie’s mum is watching him.

By the time he finishes mowing, his shoulders are sore, and he really hopes this accomplished what he’s planned or else it’s going to be a lot of hard work for nothing. Of course, he knows that he’d have offered to help even if he isn’t planning to seduce her this summer because Rosie’s his best friend, and he feels bad that Mr. Weasley left, even if it seems to have been a mutual agreement. Mr. Weasley is dating someone younger now, too, so he thinks that will help him sway Hermione when he’s finished with his seduction and preparing to move to the dating phase of his master plan. Marriage is the end result, but he’s not impatient enough that he’s going to try for that until he’s at least finished at Hogwarts and established in a career to show her he’s got ambition and the means to support her.

After putting away the mowing machine, Scorpius goes back into the house. He enters through the kitchen, knowing that he needs water or he won’t be able to finish his plan, and he isn’t expecting to find Hermione standing by the counter. She’s wearing a Muggle dress that doesn’t cover much more than her towel, not that he’s complaining. Regardless of what his father says, he is very supportive of Muggle clothing designs because they seem to be interested in baring flesh instead of wearing robes to cover it all like a bunch of celibate wankers. Her dress is sleeveless with tiny straps that he thinks would rip pretty easily if tugged just the right way, and the skirt falls above her knees, which shows off her legs. 

“I’m going to make something to eat. Are you hungry, Scorpius?” She doesn’t turn around, so he doesn’t bother trying to flex or do anything to show off his build.

“Yes, ma’am. Can I have a glass of water?” he asks. “I’m parched.”

“Of course. You know where everything is.” She glances at him, and he _knows_ she’s staring at his chest, so he makes sure to strut across the kitchen and take his time reaching for a glass in the cabinet. While he isn’t super muscular like some of the blokes at school, he likes how he looks, and he knows it’s enough to get her attention because Mr. Weasley had a similar build when they got married based on what he’s been able to see in the photographs around the house. Mr. Weasley now has a bit of a paunch belly, and Scorpius makes sure to turn to show off his own flat abdomen so she can see the difference.

Phase two of his plan is to make her think about sex and having sex with him, so he gets ice cubes out of the freezer, adding most to his glass but keeping one out. “I’m so hot,” he says, lowering his lids halfway and dragging the ice cube over his lips then down his throat. He really hopes he manages to do this without blushing, since that’s likely to work against him and make him appear to be the virgin that he is instead of the seductive man who can give her what she needs.

He hears her sharp intake of breath, which means she must be watching him now. Knowing that makes him feel bolder, so he moves the ice down his chest and circles his nipple with it. “Scorpius Malfoy, what do you think you’re doing?” she demands suddenly, her voice is low and authoritative in a way that makes him straighten up and drop the ice cube.

“Cooling off?” He looks at her and almost groans because she’s turned around and he can see that her dress barely covers her gorgeous tits. There’s no way she’s wearing a bra, and he almost forgets his plan because he’s fighting the urge to just fall to his knees and beg her to let him fuck her.

She narrows her eyes at him. “Are you and Rose dating?”

“What?” He will deny squeaking if ever asked, but he possibly does squeak at the question. “No. I don’t think of Rose like that, and she certainly doesn’t think of me in that way.” Besides, that would be awkward if he’s eventually Rosie’s stepfather one day. He licks his lips in a way that he hopes is sexy. “Anyway, I like older women.”

“You’re a child. You have no idea what you like,” she mutters, moving her hand into her hair.

“I’m seventeen. I’ll be eighteen in a few months. I’m not a child,” he reminds her. “I’m a man, Hermione. I know what I like, and I know what I want.”

“You’re a child playing a game.” She arches her brow and crosses her arms, pushing her tits up as if they’re being offered to him.

“I’m not playing anything.” He walks over and puts his glass on the counter before he studies her thoughtfully. “You were watching me mow. I saw the curtains move. Did you like what you saw?”

“You’re my daughter’s best friend, Scorpius. The fact that we’re even having this conversation is ridiculous because I’m forty-two, and you’re seventeen. You’re a handsome boy, obviously, and I’m flattered that you seem to be flirting with me, but it has to stop or I’m going to request that you don’t come back here.” She tilts her chin up and gives him a look that reminds him of when she caught him and Rosie swimming late one night when they thirteen and scolded them for doing something dangerous.

“You’re scared because you want me.” He isn’t entirely sure that his suspicion is correct, but he’s going to take the chance because she’s confronting him in a way that he hasn’t planned for. “You look at me and think about what it would be like to have someone so young and virile between your legs, and you feel ashamed for it. Did you touch yourself while watching me? Did you stroke your pretty little cunny while thinking about me making you come over and over? I’m seventeen, so my stamina is a lot better than your ex-husband’s is.”

“You need to stop talking like that. You’re just a bratty child who isn’t used to being told no, and I can see more of your father in you right now than I ever have before.”

“I’m not a spoiled brat,” he denies, angry at her for being so bloody stubborn about this. “You haven’t told me no. You said that I have to stop, but you’ve never once said that you don’t want it or haven’t thought about it.” He feels triumphant when she looks away. “You’re feeling guilty because I’m young, but that’s just stupid. Merlin, I’ve thought about everything I’m going to do with you for months now, and I’ll make you feel so good.”

“I think you need to leave now, Scorpius.” She still isn’t looking at him, and he feels so frustrated because he isn’t sure what to say or do now without ruining all of his plans.

“Okay. I’ll go. Once you look me in the eyes and tell me that you haven’t ever thought about shagging me.” He hopes his instincts are right because, otherwise, he’s going to mess it all up and he’ll have to start over.

She looks at him then, scowling as she stares into his eyes. “Thinking about it and doing it are two entirely different things, Scorpius. You’d know that if you were older. Fantasies aren’t always something that should actually happen in real life.”

“Still not a no,” he points out, taking a step closer to her. “I think you’re thinking too much. I’ve never seen this dress before, you know? Did you put it on for me? So I could see those gorgeous tits and beautiful legs and want you even more than I already do? Do you want me to force you so you can stop feeling guilty and blame me for making you do it? I’m not going to do that, Hermione. I want you to tell me you want me to shove these denims down and to fuck you until you’re hoarse. How long has it been since you’ve been touched? Since you’ve been wanted? Since you’ve come by someone else’s hands and not just your own?”

“Too long,” she whispers, dropping her gaze to his mouth. “I shouldn’t…you’re so young, and this is wrong. It’s so wrong.”

“I’m an adult, and I want this.” Scorpius reaches over to drag his finger up and down the strap of her dress, touching her warm skin deliberately. “There’s nothing wrong about wanting me.”

“Merlin, I can’t believe this.” Hermione closes her eyes and bites her lip. “Fine. We’ll do this once, to get it out of our systems, and you’ll stop this nonsense afterwards.”

Not bloody likely, but he’s smart enough not to say anything. He’s Ravenclaw for a reason, and he’s got enough Slytherin in his family tree to take advantage of her weakness and pounce when the opportunity presents itself. Before she can change her mind, he leans forward and kisses her. She’s hesitant a first, and he starts licking at her lips so she won’t retreat and stop now that he’s finally got her accepting him.

She starts to kiss him back, and he knows there’s not going to be any turning back now. He makes quick work of her skimpy dress, the straps ripping as easily as he expects, and he shoves the material down so that he can touch her tits, almost coming in his pants when he feels them in his hands. He pushes her against the cabinet and ruts at her, rubbing himself against her as he tries to remember how the books suggested touching tits for maximum arousal. He whines when she unzips his denims and touches him, bucking forward into her hand because it feels unbelievable to have Rosie’s mum stroking his cock. She squeezes him, and he comes, spilling into her hand before he even gets inside her.

“Sorry,” he stammers, feeling heat rush through his cheeks as he blushes in embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re seventeen, remember? You’ll be good to go again in no time. Besides, you are going to make it up to me. Get on your knees, Scorpius. I’m going to teach you how to lick me,” she says, licking at her sticky hand and smiling wickedly when he looks at her. “Don’t make me tell you twice, boy. I’m going to come on your tongue then, if you’re really good, I’ll let you fuck me against the kitchen counter.”

He isn’t entirely sure where the hesitant woman who had to be convinced to do this has gone, but he isn’t complaining. He likes the way she’s taking charge and looking at him as if he’s hers to use in whatever way she wants. “Yes, Hermione,” he murmurs, smiling as he moves to his knees and pushes the skirt of her dress up. She isn’t wearing knickers, and he realizes that maybe he’s the one who has been seduced. As he leans in and licks at her, he decides that he doesn’t really care if he’s become the prey instead of the predator. She tastes amazing, and he accomplished his goal of having Rosie’s mum naked and wanting him for sex, so it’s a success either way.

“You’re going to be so easy to train, aren’t you, Scorpius?” She has her fingers in his hair, and he likes the way she’s scratching his scalp. “So eager to please, so willing to do whatever you’re told, such a strong handsome boy.” She moves against his tongue. “So clever, too. Playing your game, walking around without your shirt, flexing your muscles and undressing me with your eyes. Is this what you wanted? To be on your knees pleasing me and letting me use you for my gratification? Being my toy?”

“Yes,” he hisses when she pulls on his hair. He loves it. She’s not like he expected, much more demanding and bold and so bossy that he’s already getting hard again. This is better than anything he imagined because he’s not only having sex with her, but he’s pleasing her and giving her what she wants. He knew after Mr. Weasley left that she would have needs and desires that he could fill, but the reality is so much better than anything he could dream up at night while wanking under his covers.

His master plan may end in marriage, but it’s going to take time to get there, and he can’t wait for all the sex that’s going to fill the days until then. He’s a virgin, but he’s ready to learn whatever she wants to teach him, and he seems to be doing well for his first lesson because she’s moaning as he uses his tongue on her. She’ll probably know by the end of the afternoon that Scorpius is willing to do whatever it takes to be part of her life, and she’s going to eventually realize that it’s more than just sex, hopefully not until she’s in too deep to end things and feels the same way. After all, he’s in love with Rosie’s mum.

End


End file.
